Alternate Universe Ally
by GirTacoCakesR5
Summary: So sorta continuation of Ally's F'ed Up Life but same character different plot so yeah I'm not going to write a summary cuz I suck at those so you'll just have to read for yourselves
1. AN

Authors note: info on the characters:

Ally: Typical teenage girl not cool and can't dance.

Austin: School Bad boy.

Ally: Punk Rock skater chic. Ally's alternate universe self. goes by Sabrina to everyone who doesn't know her.

Ross: Austin's twin only nicer.

All: Vampires (yep supernatural almost love story)


	2. Chapter 1

The Scene in Sonic Boom was hectic! The place was a mess and Austin & Ally were arguing.

"How could you be so irresponsible, Austin? I told you you can only bring a couple people instead you brought a hundred! Plus one of thouse people brought beer and now there's cups and throw up every where! And don't get me started on how all the instruments are broken!" Ally yelled. Scaring both Austin and his twin Ross who was sitting on the stairs trying to play a broken guitar.

"I'm sorry Ally I can fix i-"

"You say that every time Austin! I'm sick of it! After you clean this up I want you out of my face for the rest of this weekend! *She started walking upstairs* And you can explain to my dad that this mess was your fault! BYE AUSTIN!" Ally was now screaming. She slammed the door to the practice room.

"You really f*cked up this time Austin." Ross said stating the obvious. Austin was paying attention to what Ross said and he screamed up to Ally,

"I WISH THERE WAS A FUNNER CRAZIER YOU!" All of a sudden they heard a loud thud. Ross and Austin ran up and open the the practice room door to find not only Ally but a girl with blood red hair, a nose piercing, ripped short shorts (ripped under the pocket), a flowing crop shirt that had a cartoon version of Ed Sheeran with a guitar in an elevator that said 'They Say I'm Up and Coming Like I'm In A F*cking Elevator'. She also had a book identical to Ally's.

"Ally wake up!" Austin shook Ally awake as Ross carried the other girl to the couch.

"What Happen?" Ally questioned obviously have no clue. "And who's that girl?" Austin turned around noticing the other girl is awake. The other girl stood up.

"Hi I'm Ally Dawson but I also go by Sabrina." Ross thought to himself 'She's way to happy with the way she dresses'

"How is you're name Ally Dawson when my name's Ally Dawson?"Ally question the other Ally.

"Because I'm you from an alternate universe. There's one of everybody but the Austin one is a f*cking rebel like me and the Ross one is just why to nice. But I have to say once you enter the alternate universe you can't go back guess I'm stuck with you." The other Ally stated.

"Awesome!- I mean Yay party?" Oh looks like Ross has a crush not for long.

"I'm super sorry that this happen...Wait it only happens when someone wishes for a different you...Which one of these idiots did?" The other Ally- Sabrina questioned. Ally and Ross turned to Austin.

"Sorry?" Austin said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I guess my relationship is over." Sabrina said.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Because the Austin from the alternate world isn't here and I can't go back but we were gonna break up soon anyway since you and Austin here love each other. And once your alternate starts dating you break up." Sabrina said with a sad look.

"Well then we have to find you a new one then!"Ally said all happy."We'll go to the skate park and find you someone and someone for me to eat cuz I'm starving."

"Wait you're a vampire to? That's impossible cuz I am."

"Austin bit me last week."

"Well that makes since."

"Can we go get blood now that I can put in my pancakes?" Austin whined.

"I'm not going with you guy. I'm going to live with Rydel now that this is going on."Ross said starting to walk off.

"Whatever!" Ally yelled.

"Well let's go then." Sabrina said with a smirk on her face.

**Ok so end of chapter one but I decided to take Ross out of the story for a while cuz I have someone I want to add in... Anyway I would have put this chapter up soon if I wasn't roleplaying with friends and going to the river. So ~Peaceskies, Ally :3**


	3. AN 2

Sorry I haven't posted anything. I've been have family drama. So I might post soon not sure. Um so yeah I'm on summer break. Writing the 2 on here, 1 on quotev, and 1 on wattpad is super fun... Not so update sometime this week maybe no promises. Peaceskies ~Ally


	4. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

"I'm hungry!" Austin was complaining as usual.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP. YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST HOUR. NOW ALL OF US NEED TO SHUT UP SO I CAN FIND SOMEONE I DATED THE FIRST TIME I CAME TO YOUR UNIVERSE!" Sabrina was furious with Austin. I couldn't blame her he's been super annoying since she got here.

"Sabrina?" A voice said and Sabrina turned around shocked but had that 'I found them' look on her face.

Austin's POV

I'm super hungry. Plus both Ally and Sabrina are really hot. What am I saying I can't like my best friend Ally? I'll just flirt with Sabrina.

Sabrina's POV

"Hey Louis." F*ck I was nervous.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How you've been?"

'Hungry' I thought. "The usual bored hanging with my best friends. Do you want to hang with us." I said pointing to Austin and Ally.

"Sure let me go get my 2 other friends, Harry and Eleanor."

He left and 5 mins later was back with them.

"This is Harry and Eleanor." Eleanor faked smiled at me. And Harry I've met before.

"Well let's go." I led them to a hidden forest area meant for Vampires only. I winked at Ally and she went over to Harry and took him deeper into the forest.

"So Louis is Eleanor you're girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Yes!" Eleanor shouted glaring at me.

"Well that's good. Hey Austin can you show Eleanor the secret place?" I asked with a wink.

"Sure." Austin grabbed Eleanor's arm and dragged her into the forest near Ally and Harry.

"So Louis I was thinking maybe we can have a little fun since that bitch is gone." I said seductively in Louis' ear. Of course I was gonna do jackshit with him but it's a way I catch my prey you can say. He moaned as I start to kiss down his neck. Then we heard Harry scream that soon faded and Eleanor crying bloody murder which soon faded which meant time to kill my prey. I extended my fangs and pushed them though Louis' skin and sucked his blood dry. I dropped Louis' body and turned around to see Austin and Ally standing there waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." Austin said holding a bag of fresh blood which was definitely Eleanor's from the smell of it, Bitchiness. I smelt an animal odor and a twig snap. I turned towards Austin and Ally and shouted, "Run!"

**Short chapter I know and I'm sorry but atleast I updated just having a roof time right now. So Peaceskies til next time ~Ally **


End file.
